


Куда приводит тяга к чистоте

by Serpen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Violence, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, mentions of rape/non-con
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-09
Updated: 2004-12-09
Packaged: 2019-03-17 23:40:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13669731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpen/pseuds/Serpen
Summary: Как излечить импотенцию.





	Куда приводит тяга к чистоте

**Author's Note:**

> **Автор:** Serpen (до 2012 г. - Serpensortia)  
>  **Disclamer:** моя - только любовь.  
>  **Размещение:** нет.  
> 

 

\- Северус!

Я торопливо запахиваюсь в громадное махровое полотенце и поднимаюсь со скамьи навстречу приближающемуся Дамблдору. Даже здесь, в римской бане магического квартала Лондона, он умудряется сохранять величественный вид - будучи мокрым и практически лишённым одежды.

\- Северус, - повторяет директор, протягивая руку, - если ты не занят, пройдись со мной.

Как будто его приглашение можно отклонить.

Я тяжело вздыхаю и покоряюсь, даже не задавая себе вопроса о том, куда, собственно, он ведёт меня. Слишком давно и слишком прочно моя жизнь связана с этим человеком; я знаю, что ему достаточно сказать два слова, чтобы мои дни завершились в Азкабане. И может быть, иногда думаю я по ночам, это было бы лучшим из вариантов.

Когда на меня наваливаются воспоминания пережитой войны, мне кажется, что ни одно проклятие не в состоянии причинить больших страданий. Такие как я не созданы для утончённого надрывания психики памятью о событиях, которых не в силах был изменить. Я вообще не должен был обращать внимания на происходящее.

Однако когда полчаса назад я столкнулся с Поттером и Уизли, болтавшими в душевой, я не смог сохранить презрительное лицо и отвёл глаза. Уизли мрачно промолчал, а Поттер странно взглянул на меня, и они торопливо вышли.

Я обернулся им вслед.

Сложный узор шрамов, расчерчивающих спину Поттера, стал за три последних месяца светлее, но ясно, что никакие заживляющие и косметические заклинания не изгладят эти толстые рваные рубцы.

Я не раз был свидетелем, как его били хлыстом с железными шипами за то, что он отказывался отсасывать Люциусу Малфою. И Крэббу. И Нотту. Он отказывался, словно у него было право выбора. Они навсегда вколотили ему память о своём неудовольствии.

Я столько раз наблюдал, как его насилуют - его, и Уизли, и Лонгботтома, и прочих гриффиндорцев, когтевранцев, хаффлпафцев. Исключение делалось лишь для Слизерина, потому что на 90% там были дети временщиков Хогвартса, а 10% слилось с безликой серой массой побеждённых, где учителя не отличались от студентов.

Я видел это. Я честно довёл свою роль до конца и ни разу не вмешался.

Я стоял рядом с Томом Риддлом и смотрел, как истязают тех, кто столько лет действовал мне на нервы.

До того, как он захватил Хогвартс - на долгие семь месяцев - мысль о том, что я гей, не причиняла мне особых неудобств.

До того, как секс стал инструментом власти и наказания, у меня никогда не возникало проблем, связанных с нервными перегрузками, и моя правая рука всегда помогала избавиться от скопившегося в теле напряжения.

А теперь я больше не в состоянии этого сделать. Краткое владычество Вольдеморта сделало меня импотентом - таков мой вклад в общую победу. Я не раз пытался, когда всё уже закончилось - но стоило мне взять в ладонь свой член, как перед глазами непрошенно вставали картины недавнего прошлого. После двадцати двух попыток и кошмарных ночей, последовавших за ними, я перестал пробовать. Не думаю, что это улучшит мой характер - но раз Альбус настаивает, чтобы я продолжил преподавать, после того, как Поттер убил Вольдеморта, убил внезапно, как всё, что он делал - это лишь пойдёт на пользу моему педагогическому методу.

Директор идёт передо мной, не оборачиваясь, и я понимаю, что мы вошли в крыло здания, где находятся индивидуальные комнаты отдыха. Обычно их абонируют влюблённые парочки; мы же, по всей видимости, направляемся туда обсудить очередную только что возникшую у Альбуса идею. Иначе зачем ему понадобилось срывать меня с места?

Конечно, я не был ничем особенно занят, просто нашел, наконец, уединённый уголок и без особых надежд запустил руку под уютную простыню. Я худой и нескладный - поэтому даже здесь, где большинство не утруждает себя набедренной повязкой, предпочитаю не афишировать своей анатомии. Отработанное за годы движение вызвало закономерную реакцию, и если бы не знание о том, что эрекция спадёт, оставив мне жестокую мигрень, как только я попытаюсь сделать хотя бы десяток движений, я злился бы на Альбуса сильнее. Его появление, по крайней мере, оставило мне иллюзию, что я смог бы закончить процесс, если бы меня не потревожили. Иллюзия - последняя, которая у меня осталась.

Дамблдор останавливается перед обшитой темным деревом дверью. Она слегка приоткрыта, и он дважды стучит костяшкой согнутого указательного пальца по косяку. Любопытно; у нашего разговора будет третий собеседник? Из комнаты раздаётся короткое "Да", Альбус распахивает дверь и вталкивает меня внутрь раньше, чем я могу определить, где уже недавно слышал этот голос. Дверь бесшумно закрывается за моей спиной.

Я стою, на секунду онемев от изумления, и наблюдаю, как совершенно обнажённый Поттер бросает запирающее заклинание. А затем он хватает меня за локти и разворачивает лицом к стене, заставляя опереться локтями и ладонями, и шепчет около самого уха:

\- Lubricus.

И его член, влажный, твёрдый и длинный, упирается мне точно между ягодицами.

Я успеваю вдохнуть и произнести только:

\- Поттер, что ты делаешь… - когда он врывается в меня одним резким движением, так глубоко, что я ощущаю возле своей промежности его мошонку, и его сильные худые пальцы впиваются мне в плечи.

Он не стал тратить время на подготовку и, как видно, не намерен тратить его на разговоры. Он движется во мне так грубо и безжалостно, что на моих глазах выступают слёзы - впрочем, я думаю, их можно списать на то, что здесь слишком сырой банный воздух. Его дыхание сбитое и хриплое, и мне хотелось бы понять, какого дьявола он это затеял. Но я не могу задать ему ни одного вопроса - я слишком поглощён тем, чтобы не выпустить ни звука из судорожно закушенных губ. Потому что каждый толчок его члена безошибочно задевает простату, и я ощущаю, как пульсирует и наливается кровью мой собственный твердеющий член.

Я позволяю насиловать себя, как последнюю базарную шлюху - но я не дам ему почувствовать, насколько мне это нравится.

Его научили быть жестоким.

Но почему он выбрал именно меня? - чтобы я, видевший, через что его вынудили пройти, ощутил это на себе? Тогда его выбор и то, чему он подвергает меня, правильно… и хорошо…

Я устал быть сильным; устал выносить бичевания совести. Я не искупил своей вины - искупаю ли я её теперь?

Моя эрекция делается каменной и мучительно болезненной - мне хватило бы одного его прикосновения… о, да… Но я не попрошу его. Это слишком унизительно.

Я сильнее закусываю губу, чтобы не позволить своим рукам сделать то, чего, как видно, не собирается делать Поттер, и чувствую во рту солоноватый привкус крови. Я не скажу ему… не скажу.

Внезапно он выходит из меня - по моему телу пробегает крупная дрожь, я чувствую, как подгибаются колени. *Он отомстил тебе, Северус. И ты позволил ему это сделать.*

Жилистая рука хватает меня за плечо и заставляет оторваться от стены - показать лицо. Он замечает тонкую струйку крови, сбежавшую из уголка рта, но ничего не говорит - даже не ухмыляется. Вместо этого тянет за левое запястье, на секунду погладив пальцем побледневшую Метку, и заставляет дойти до узкой кожаной кушетки у дальней стены. Мерлин, я её и не заметил.

\- Ложись, - говорит он, опуская ладонь мне на грудь и заставляя улечься на спину. Это второе слово, которое я слышу от него за всё время пребывания здесь, и именно сейчас у меня есть шанс прекратить это безобразие - но у меня нет сил протолкнуть сквозь горло хотя бы одно слово, не дав сорваться мучительной просьбе.

Я молчу.

Он становится на колени, широко разведя в стороны мои бёдра, и вновь входит, закидывая мои ноги себе на плечи. Теперь это уже не так больно. Если бы он ещё наклонился… Но Поттер словно нарочно не прикасается ко мне, только сверлит безумными горящими глазами.

Почему он так смотрит на меня? Я закрываю глаза.

И в этот момент тёплые влажные от любриканта пальцы с силой сжимают мой член. Они далеки от нежности, и их действия не совсем безошибочны - но это именно то, чего я хотел. Толчок вглубь тела - и ладонь, скользящая по члену…

Я стискиваю зубы: *Нет!* Но тело отказывается подчиняться, оно само принимает в себя член Поттера, бёдра вскидываются навстречу тонким пальцам. Мир сужается до этих ощущений, становится огненно-белым - я кончаю с глубоким протяжным стоном, в котором смешиваются унижение и облегчение.

Я с усилием открываю помутнённые глаза и вижу над собой юное мокрое от пота лицо, уже исказившееся судорогой приближающегося оргазма. Поднимаю руку и провожу по изломанной линии щеки - Поттер поворачивается на прикосновение и впивается в мои пальцы зубами. А секундой позже валится сверху, рыча от настигшего удовольствия и не подумав разомкнуть челюсти.

Несколько минут мы хрипло дышим, не в силах выровнять дыхание. Потом он поднимает с моей груди свою вечно лохматую голову, смотрит шалыми глазами - расширенные зрачки пульсируют, то сужаясь, то расширяясь, в радужке цвета выдержанного абсента - и улыбается.

\- Теперь ты мой, Северус, - с торжеством говорит он. - Мой. Ничей больше. - И слизывает кровь с моего рта.

Почему я верю ему? Почему не отвергаю его заявление с негодованием? Я не знаю, клянусь - я не знаю.

Я только крепче прижимаю его к себе, глажу скользкую от пота спину, ощущая верёвки шрамов, и хрипло интересуюсь:

\- Как ты убедил в этом директора?


End file.
